Kuso Ero Oyaji
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Kagami yang termakan omongan Kuroko mencoba sesabar mungkin ngadepin kemesuman si Aomine. Kira-kira si Kagami kuat ga ya? /(RADA) OOC/ Humor tapi gada humornya sama sekali *beneran lhooo/ Judul ganyambung ama cerita *bingung abisnya *ditabok ( ) Happy reading minna.. Repiu jan di lupakan c:


Allohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ saya sih baru pertama bikin disini.

Tapi saya sering jadi silent reader ajaaaa~

Enjoy with my Story :3

BACA : Disini Kagami dan Aomine mungkin rada OOC dari awal sudah saya kasih tau ya ^^ kalau para readers ada yang gasuka sama perubahan karakter mereka, Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-sebarnya. :)

Author mau ngingetin lagi, kalau ada Typo dari nama Aomine dan Kagami menjadi nama lain dari anime sebelah mohon di maaf sebensar-besarnya T^T wkwkwk... karena Author keseringan bikin cerita 'itu' jadi nama karakternya ke tulis terus :(

Tapi semoga ada gak ada Miss Typo yaaaaa.. Selamat membaca..

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**KUSO ERO OYAJI**

Sepasang the best ever Yaoi Couple (menurut Author *dijambak) yang telah berpacaran lebih dari satu tahun itu terlihat sedang jalan berdua menyusuri kota. Sang rambut merah beralis cabang sedang menatap pasangannya dengan tampang sebal sedangkan sang pasangan berambut biru berkulit eksotis sedang memandangi sebuah dua bola bundar yang tertutupi busana.

"Hey Taiga, lihat-lihat bola milik tante itu seperti mau tumpah saja ya." Kata si rambut biru dengan tampang mesumnya. Kemudian lewat seorang gadis muda yang berlari-lari sehingga dadanya melompat-lompat. pandangan si rambut biru pun beralih mengikuti si gadis muda, tepatnya sesuatu di tubuhnya. Si rambut merah yang telah diketahui bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga ini memandang si rambut biru dengan wajah semakin tertekuk.

"Oy Taiga, kenapa kau diam sa... eh." Si rambut biru menoleh pada Kagami dan melihat sesuatu yang tak beres padanya.

"DA..I..KI.." Panggil Kagami seperti seorang yandere, dan background api menemani emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Hee?" Si rambut biru bernama Aomine Daiki diam tak bisa berkutik, dia ingin berlari namun kakinya serasa tak bisa di gerakan. Kagami mendekati Aomine dengan aura menyeramkan.

GEPLAK, BRUK, BUAGH, KEMPYANG, PETOK, AUM(?) Berbagai suara aneh terdengar saat Kagami memberikan bermacam-macam jenis bogem pada Aomine.

"Doumo." Ujar seorang pria mungil yag rambutnya menyembul di tengah perang ke-3 ini *ebuset*

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Kata Kagami yang langsung jago lari mundur seperti truk derek dan Aomine yang nyawanya sudah melayang mengikuti arus sungai *nah loh melayang apa ngambang?*

"Kuroko, berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba seperti iklan di tv." Kata Kagami dengan nafas naik turun.

"Maaf Kagami-kun. Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Sedang memberikan pelajaran pada si bodoh ini." Tunjuk Kagami pada Aomine yang masih tidak berkutik.

"Oh, Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kagami-kun." Kata Kuroko Pamit.

"Aa.. Kuroko aku pulang bareng denganmu saja." Kata Kagami meninggalkan Aomine. Kuroko merasa sedikit iba pada Aomine.

"Lalu Aomine-kun bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Huh, aku tidak peduli." jawab Kagami ketus. Kuroko dan Kagami pun pergi meninggalkn Aomine.

"Ara? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita imut berdada we o we yang tidak sengaja lewat depan Aomine dan dia menunduk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyeret nyawa Aomine kembali dan akhirnya Aomine tersadar.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.. 1000 G-Cup." Kata Aomine.

"USOOOO...!" Teriak para anggota tim seirin entah darimana -minus Kuroko, Kagami, dan Riko-

"Ngg... Kagami-kun, kurasa kau terlalu keras pada Aomine." Kata Kuroko yng telah berjalan pulang bersama Kagami.

"Cih.. Apa peduliku? Dia itu menyebalkan selalu saja Ukuran dada wanita dan Mai-chan yang di bicarakannya." Mendengar jawaban Kagami, Kuroko tersenyum dia pun ingin sedikit jahil pada Kagami.

"Kalau marah-marah terus kau cepat tua nanti." Kata Kuroko.

"Dan kau tidak tampan lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Hee?" Kagami merespon.

"Dan yang lebih buruk lagi... Aomine-kun meninggalkanmu." Kuroko berkata lagi. Kagami diam. Bagaimanapun Kuroko tahu seberapa tidak pedulinya Kagami terhadap Aomine, Kagami itu mencintai Aomine lebih dari apapun.

"Tidaaaaakkk... tidak..tidak..tidak..." Kagami berteriak menjambak rambutnya frustasi *sorry OOC Cmiuw :*

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kau harus sabar menghadapi Aomine-kun, kalau dia bercerita tentang dada wanita kau hanya perlu merespon seadanya saja. Dan yang terpenting jangan sering-sering memarahi Aomine-kun, karena lama kelamaan dia akan jenuh dan bosan padamu, Kagami-kun." Kuroko melihat Kagami menuliskan yang tadi dia katakan di keningnya.

"Yoshhhhh." Kata Kagami bersemangat dengan background bunga-bunga *lho?

"Kau tidak perlu menuliskannya di keningmu." Kata Kuroko datar.

'Seberapa lebar kening Kagami-kun sehingga perkataannya yang cukup panjang tadi bisa tertulis semua, apakah selebar daun kelor? Tapi aku tidak tahu daun kelor itu apa dan seperti apa? Haahhh, benar-benar memusingkan.' Kata Kuroko dalam hati.

Keesokan Harinya di sekolah.

"Taiga, ohayou." Sapa Aomine pada sang kekasih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayou Daiki." Kagami membalas sapaan Aomine sepertinya sudah tidak ngambek lagi.

"Pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita ke Maji burger, akan ku traktir sebagai permintaan maaf kemarin karena telah membuatmu kesal." Tawar Aomine. Mendengar itu Kagami tersenyum manis sekali semanis garem digulain *ditimpuk Kagami*

"Baiklah." Kata Kagami. Aomine melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat kelas yang sedang olahraga.

"Wah wah.. Taiga lihat itu."Aomine menunjuk pada siswi yang memakai baju olahraga yang ketat. Kagami menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas.

"Besar-besarkan, tapi tidak ada yang sebesar Mai-chan." Kata Aomine dengan mesumnya. Kagami sudah terlihat sangat kesal, tapi dia teringat perkataan Kuroko kemarin.

'Sabar, biar bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin Daiki bosan dan meninggalkanku. Aku mencintainya.' Kata Kagami dalam hati.

"Ohaha, iya. Kau suka sekali dengan Mai-chan ya?" Kata Kagami.

"Tentu saja, Mai-chan itu sempurna." Aomine menjelaskan dengan bersemangat. Kagami merasa hatinya sakit mendengar Aomine mengatakan itu.

"O..oh." Ujar Kagami lesu.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba, Aomine buru-buru menyeret Kagami ke Maji, tapi sebelum itu Aomine mampir dulu ke toko majalah untuk membeli majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru.

"Lihat ini, ini juga, oh dan ini." Kata Aomine memilih-milih majalah kesukannya. Kagami hanya diam bersabar akan kelakuan kekasihnya yang super ero ini.

"Ayo kita ke kasir." Aomine menyadarkan Kagami dan pergi ke kasir bersama. Di kasir ada seorang gadis dari SMA lain yang dadanya juga tidak biasa dan Aomine tidak sengaja menyenggolnya.

"Aa.. maaf." Kata Aomine malu-malu, dia memandang dada gadis itu dengan serius, menghiraukan Kagami yang sejak tadi memandang kejadian itu. Aomine merasa hawa di belakangnya begitu menakutkan dan mencekam, dia tahu betul siapa pemilik hawa mengerikan ini.

'GAWAT!' Aomine merutuki kebodohannya memandang dada seorag gadis di depan Kagami.

"Dai...ki..." Kagami bergumam membuat bulu kuduk Aomine berjogging kesana kemari. Kagami sudah bersiap mengepalkan tangan dan Aomine sudah pasrah pada Kagami. Tapi ternyata Kagami masih bisa bersabar dan mengendalikan emosinya. Dia pun menundukan wajahnya.

"Etto, Taiga?" Tanya Aomine merasa heran karena Kagami tidak meluncurkan aksi serangannya.

"Cepat bayar, aku akan menunggumu di luar." Kata Kagami dan pergi keluar. Aomine bingung dengan sikap Kagami yang sangat aneh, karena biasanya Kagami akan memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga jika dia kesal pada Aomine, tapi tadi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

'Apa dia sedang ada masalah?' Tanya Aomine dalam hati, khawatir pada Kagami.

Aomine dan Kagami pun sudah berada di Maji dan suasana terasa canggung sekali. Aomine benar-benar muak dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Taiga, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau boleh makan apapun yang kau suka, tapi maafkan aku." Aomine menyatukan telapak tangannya meminta maaf sungguh-sungguh pada Kagami. Kagami yang melihat kesungguhan Aomine tersenyum kecil.

"Yasudah, aku pesan 10 Burger, 5 Pasta, 12 Ayam, 8 Kentng Goreng" Kata Kagami. Aomine kejang-kejang ditempat. Author ngiler se-ember *Woy*

"Baiklah, aku pesan dulu." Kata Aomine yang menuju tempat pemesanan.

Kagami melihat Aomine dan tersenyum. Sungguh, Kagami itu sangat suka sama Aomine. Dia tidak mau kalau Aomine sampai bosan dan meninggalkannya. Maka, Kagami harus extra sabar seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko. Aomine pun telah membawa banyak pesanan Kagami, agak repot membawa makanan sebanyak itu.

"Haahh, ini dia. Pesananmu." Kata Aomine setelah menyimpan makanan diatas meja.

"Terima Kasih Aomine. Kagami lagi-lagi tersenyum tulus dan manis sekali. Aomine sampai tidak berkedip melihat senyuman Kagami, membuat Aomine jadi berdebar. Karena gugup Aomine pergi ke toilet.

"Taiga, aku ke toilet dulu ya." kata Aomine sedikit terbata.

"Iya."

Setelah sampai di toilet Aomine memegang dadanya yang berdetak cepat. Mukanya memerah seperti Cabe-cabean #digaplok, maksud Authors seperti cabe merah.

'Taiga kalau tersenyum manis sekali, bahkan aku menyukai senyumnya daripada dada wanita.' Kata Aomine dalam hati, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Aaa... aku beruntung sekali punya Taiga." Kata Aomine tersenyum. Aomine pun keluar toilet pria, tapi dia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita dan kehilangan keseimbangan keduanya pun jatuh dengan posisi menabrak tembok dan tangan Aomine tidak sengaja menyentuh dada kanan wanita tersebut.

"Huh, lama sekali. Apa yang dia lakukan sih." Kagami mendengus menunggu Aomine, makanannya belum dia sentuh sama sekali karena Kagami ingin memakannya bersama Aomine. Pikiran Kagami pun menjadi aneh. Dia berpikir kalau Aomine itu terpeleset di toilet dan terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Kagami pun merasa sangat khawatir dan menyusul Aomine ke toilet. Mata Kagami membulat saat melihat di samping pintu masuk toilet pria Aomine sedang memojokan seorang wanita ke tembok dan tangan Aomine menyentuh dada wanita itu. Aomine membelalakan matanya melihat Kagami melihat kejadian salah paham ini. Aomine buru-buru melepaskan si wanita itu, dan wanita itu pun berlari.

"Eee.. Taiga, aku bisa jelaskan ini." Kata Aomine berharap Kagami mau mendengarkannya. Emosi Kagami sudah di ujung tanduk, dia sudah benar-benar marah pada Aomine, tapi setidak ingin dibencinya Kagami oleh Aomine mengalahkan emosinya. Kagami tertunduk.

"Sudah cukup." Kagami bergumam membuat Aomine bingung.

"Ta..Taiga?" Aomine agak takut memanggil Kagami.

"Kalau kau straigh kenapa mau pacaran denganku?" Tanya Kagami putus asa. Aomine semakin bingung maksud perkataan Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu Taiga, aku..."

"Sudah cukup Daiki." Kagami pergi meninggalkan Aomine, namun Aomine menahan tangan Kagami.

"Taiga, aku menc..." Aomine melihat sekilas air mata Kagami saat Kagami menepis tangannya. Kata-katanya tercekat, matanya melebar, tubuhnya tidak bisa berkutik saat melihat Kagami pergi.

"Dia... menangis." Gumam Aomine merasa frustasi. Dia sangat tidak ingin Kagami meninggalkannya, bagaimanapun Kagami adalah sosok orang pertama dan mungkin terakhir yang dicintai Aomine. Aomine berjalan gontai tanpa arah, pandangan matanya kosong, hujan yang mengguyur tidak menghentikan niatnya untuk berjalan terus tanpa arah. Dia memikirkan Kagami, apa dia bisa meminta maaf dam menjelaskan semuanya pada Kagami, Aomine sadar selama ini dia selalu saja membahas tentang wanita di depan Kagami, pantas saja Kagami mengira dia seorang Straight padahal Aomine itu mencintai Kagami, Aomine bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia akan membakar seluruh majalah kesukannya jika Kagami memaafkannya. Tapi, apa bisa dia menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Kagami. Tidak, Aomine tidak mau jika selama satu tahun kebersamaannya dengan Kagami sia-sia dalam satu hari. Aomine berhenti tepat di apartemen Kagami, dia sudah berniat akan menjelaskan semuanya walaupun dengan cara kasar. Aomine mencintai Kagami, bahkan sangat. Dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kagami.

Aomine mendobrak pintu apartemen Kagami, tidak peduli dengan tetangga yang heran melihatnya, tidak peduli juga dengan uang ganti rugi yang entah dia harus dapat darimana, yang terpenting dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya Kagami, bagaimana caranya mendapat maaf dari Kagami. Setelah pintu berhasil di buka secara paksa, Aomine pergi kekamar Kagami dan lagi-lagi mendobrak pintu malang tersebut.

"Oy, Taiga." Aomine ingin memeluk Kagami, namun Kagami hendak kabur, tapi tangan Aomine berhasil meraih tangan Kagami dan membawanya ke pelukan Aomine.

"Lepaskan aku, Aho." Kagami berontak tak mau kalah. Tapi Aomine tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Kagami. Kagami memukul-mukul punggung Aomine dengan sekuat tenaga tapi Aomine tidak peduli. Aomine meraih pipi Kagami kasar dan meraup bibir Kagami.

"Hmmp...hh." Kagami tidak terima dan sekalin berontak, tapi Aomine ternyata lebih kuat daripada Kagami. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KUSO, AHO, MENYEBALKAN SEKALI KAU." Kagami semakin ingin lepas dari Aomine dan berteriak. Aomine tidak tahan dengan semua ini dan...

PLAK! sebuah tamparan jitu tepat mengenai pipi mulus Kagami, membuat yang punya pipi sangat kaget sekali.

"DIAM DAN DENGARKAN AKU, BAKAGAMI.!" Bentak Aomine tegas, membuat Kagami sedikit takut. Karena baru pertama kali ini Aomine membentak Kagami. Kagami pun akhirnya diam. Aomine memeluk Kagami lagi.

"Siapa yang bilang aku straight, selama ini aku mencintaimu bodoh." Bisik Aomine.

"Maaf selama ini aku selalu membicarakan wanita bila bersamamu, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak ada niat untuk membuatmu cemburu. Dan kejadian di Maji burger itu hanya salah paham, itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Saat aku melihat kau tersenyum aku menjadi gugup dan hatiku berdebar, kau manis sekali." Aomine berbisik lagi. Kagami merasa matanya sudah sangat panas.

"Saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku lebih menyukaimu dari apapun dan aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan aku. Saat aku ingin kembali ke meja, aku menabrak wanita itu dan kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melihatnya. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Aomine dengan sangat tulus. Tangis Kagami pecah, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aomine. Pelukan hangat yang keduaya tidak pernah ingin lepas selamanya. Aomine melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan melihat wajah Kagami yang sembab, Aomine tersenyum kecil melihat pacarnya itu menangis seperti anak kecil. benar-benar lucu sekali.

"Jangan menangis, aku rela membakar seluruh majalah kesukaanku demi kau." Kata Aomine mengusap air mata Kagami dan menciumi matanya.

"Be..benarkah?" Kagami akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja, asal di gantikan oleh fotomu yang sedang tersenyum ya." Kata Aomine sambil tertawa renyah. Kagami yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau kuso ero Oyaji." Kata Kagami memeluk Aomine lagi.

"Oyaji? Hey, aku tidak setua itu." Protes Aomine mengacak rambut Kagami.

Mereka tertawa bersama dan menautkan bibir mereka, memberi kecupan hangat dari dua seorang yang dicintai itu ternyata sebahagia ini.

**TAMAT lalalala~**

Akhirnya selesai juga, ini hibiza buat Oneshot soalnya biar garibet hehe. :v

Jangan lupa REVIEW nya ya ^^

**OMAKE**

Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencari keberadaan Kagami, Aomine melihat Kagami yang telah menunduk-nunduk minta maaf pada sang empunya apartemen karena pintunya di rusak oleh Aomine. Aomine merasa tidak enak karena Kagami yang meminta maaf atas dirinya.

"Taiga, gomen." Aomine menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah membayar biaya kerugiannya." Kata Kagami santai.

"Heeeeeeeeeee. Uso."

"Uso Uso apa, lagipula aku tidak yakin kau punya uang untuk membayarnya kan?" Kagami melirik Aomine yang sedang nyengir.

"Sudah kuduga." Lanjut Kagami sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

CUP. Aomine dengan santainya mencium kagami yang sedang menggoreng alhasil Aomine terkena siraman minyak panas dari Kagami.

"KUSO ERO OYAJI." Teriak Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Oyaji, Oyaji, kau itu Obaa-san." Aomine meledek balik Kagami yang terdiam telak.

"AKU BUKAN OBAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN." Teriak Kagami yang menggema di pagi hari.

**FIN**

Salam manis hibiza chuuuuuuuu :*


End file.
